The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
In an open roof construction a lifting device and a guiding device are integrated and include a pivotable lever which pivots when it acts as the lifting device and slides when it acts as guiding device. To pivot the lever, there is provided a slide including a guide slot engaged by a guide pin of the lever. The guide pin exits and enters the guide slot when changing from lifting device to guiding device and back. At the same time a guide member of the guiding device should enter and exit the rear guide track, respectively. This creates a take-over point which might cause problems.